Lagrimas & lluvia
by the brunette girl
Summary: One-Shot. Todos Humanos. Las lágrimas de dolor y rabia se resbalaban por mis mejillas de manera involuntaria. Afuera llovía a cantaros, acorde con mis sentimientos. Estaba destrozada, no lo soportaba.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, Yo solo juego un poco con ellos (:**

* * *

"Creo que es tiempo de correr muy muy lejos  
Encontrar consuelo en el dolor  
Todo el placer es lo mismo  
simplemente me aleja de los problemas  
esconde mi verdadera forma, como Dorian Grey  
He oido lo que dicen  
pero no estoy aquí para problemas  
Es más que simplemente palabras  
Es lágrimas y lluvia"  
_  
Tears And Rain-James Blunt_

**Lágrimas & lluvia**

**L**as lágrimas de dolor y rabia se resbalaban por mis mejillas de manera involuntaria. Afuera llovía a cantaros, acorde con mis sentimientos. Estaba destrozada, no lo soportaba. Hace unas horas era la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, y dos simples palabras hicieron que mi confianza hacia él se agotara.

No podía creer que una persona que me hizo tan feliz fuera capaz de engañarme. Comencé a pegarle a las paredes, gritando, descargando toda la furia que tenia acumulada en mi pecho. Edward, _mi_ Edward. Estaba segura de que en este momento el estaría sonriendo, cargando a ese bebe que la vida había puesto en su camino. Ese bebe, su hijo, no era mío. Era de la que hacía llamarse _mi mejor amiga._

Y seguía lloviendo, más fuerte si se podía. Logre escuchar los golpes en la puerta y una voz lejana gritar mi nombre, pero decidí ignorarlo. Me deslice por la pared, derrumbándome en el piso. Abrace mis piernas como una manera de protegerme del dolor que invadía mi pecho, ese vacío crecía cada vez más, y dolía como nada en el mundo. Los golpes en la puerta no cesaban, pero cada vez eran más débiles. Decidí levantarme y enfrentarlo, terminar todo de una vez.

Al abrir la puerta, Edward estaba empapado, sus ojos estaban rojos, al igual que la nariz. Su mueca casi logra ablandarme y perdonarlo, pero no lo permití, no iba a ser una estúpida. Cuando me vio, me abrazo y yo no pude evitarlo. Al fin y al cabo, este sería nuestro último abrazo, de eso estaba segura. Cuando nos separamos, intento besarme, pero por mi propio bien me aleje. El no se quejo contra el rechazo, solo miro hacia su auto.

–Bells– susurro–perdóname…

–No digas nada Edward, lo hecho está hecho. No podrás hacer nada al respecto.

–Angela no quiso ni ver al bebe, estoy seguro de que si nos mantenemos juntos podremos criar esa niña juntos…–iba a seguir pero lo interrumpí.

– ¿y tu pretendes que yo siga contigo después de esto? Edward, tienes un bebe. Estuviste con otra y no fuiste capaz de enfrentarme. No me dijiste la verdad. No me fuiste fiel, como tantas veces lo juraste.

–Bella, yo te amo. No podre vivir sin ti.

–Pero tienes que hacerlo Edward, no seré una tonta que te perdone todo por un_ te amo_. Puede que mi amor por ti sea muy grande, pero esto no lo tolero.

–Bells, por favor– rogo, sus lágrimas se mesclaban con la lluvia

–Edward, no mas– estaba al borde del llanto, de nuevo–Vete.

–Solo una cosa–pidió. Sabía que seguramente esta sería la última vez que lo vería, pues nada más nos vinculaba. Vi la suplica en sus ojos y me rendí. Solo un beso, el último.

Tome su cara entre mis manos y me puse de puntas para besarlo. Cuando mis brazos rodearon su cuello, nuestras narices se rozaban.

–Te amo– me dijo

–Te amo– Termine de unir nuestros labios y nos fundimos en una danza que no estaba segura de cuando terminaría. El beso se intensifico y yo termine debajo de la lluvia. Deje caer todas las lágrimas que se iban formando, no me importaba ya. Sollozaba en los brazos de Edward y el también lo hacía. Me separe bruscamente cuando escuche el llanto del bebe desde el auto. Lo mire mientras el dudaba en ir. –Ve– lo anime.

–No quiero dejarte, no quiero Bella–cayó de rodillas en el suelo y mi llanto se intensifico cuando abrazo mis piernas, hundiendo su cabeza en mi estomago. – Bella…no te vayas. – el bebe seguía llorando y yo tuve que obligar a Edward a levantar la mirada

–Estas son las consecuencias de la mentira. Diez años pueden derrumbarse con eso Edward. No podemos estar juntos, tienes que entenderlo. – me levante, dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo. Mi corazón termino de romperse al verlo así, y casi me rendí de todo esto que estaba haciendo, pero el llanto me hizo recapacitar.

Me arrodille y bese a Edward en la cabeza

–Espero que cuides a ese bebe más que a tu vida. Espero que seas feliz Edward. Te amo– Sonreí y el trato de hacerlo. Pase la mano por su cabello húmedo y me di media vuelta.

Al entrar a la casa, lo primero que hice fue llamar a mi jefe, estaba dispuesta a aceptar la oferta de trabajo en Paris, en un restaurante en el que yo sería la Chef principal. Saque mis maletas y metí todas mis pertenecías. Abrí el armario de Edward y saque sus camisas viejas y una que otra chaqueta de él. Mi lado masoquista acababa de salir a flote, llevaría eso conmigo, para que todo el tiempo lo recordara.

Cuando termine de empacar mis cosas, me bañe y me cambie, poniéndome algo ligero para dormir.

Cuando desperté, las gotas de lluvia seguían repiqueteando en la ventana, molestándome. Me prepare para salir de esa casa que había sido mi hogar por más de tres años. Me mire en el espejo y decidí que esta Bella desaparecería. Sería una nueva Bella, tendría una nueva vida.

Salía a enfrentar lo que el destino me preparara. Viviría mi vida al máximo. Trataría de olvidarlo, aunque lo creía imposible, trataría.

Respire el aire al abrir la puerta. Jacob, mi hermano, estaba esperándome en su auto para llevarme al aeropuerto. Me ayudo a meter las maletas en el maletero y cuando me iba a ir, decidí dejarle algo a Edward.

Me quite el anillo de compromiso que me había dado hace unas horas y lo deje encima del comedor. También me quite la cadenita que cargaba desde que tenía tres años, y una nota debajo de estas.

"_Nunca sabrás todo lo que te amo, pues en estos diez años juntos, nada de lo que hice pudo demostrarlo. Sabes que no tengo ningún rencor hacia ti, me iré porque sé que es lo mejor para los dos. Te amo y espero que eso nunca lo olvides. Te amo como nadie te amara. Te amo más que a mi propia vida, pero no puedo estar junto a ti._

_Lo siento_

_Bella Swan"_

Me mordí mi labio y me fui, suspirando al ver lo que estaba dejando atrás.

.

* * *

_Hola! _

_Gracias por leer_

_Espero que les guste_

_Review?_

_Besos, Morita_


End file.
